Elementary Thoughts of Elementary Kids
by KidTantei
Summary: Utterly random musings of kids in Kodocha, ranging from Sana to Takaishi to Mariko. 7: Aya feels special, being born on the same day as Kamura Naozumi and all. -Happy birthday to Aya and Naozumi.- 100-word drabbles.
1. Wild Animal

This will be a collection of utterly random 100-word drabbles that pop into my head. Kodocha just needs more love. 8D

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

Gaining the ears and tail of a cheetah –or leopard, or jaguar, Sana doesn't know, but she's sure it's something spotty– is Akito's hidden talent. It shows when he is at his frankest, bluntest, most straightforward mood; basically when he wants to piss someone off.

He has also turned into a wolf on more than one occasion, proving his similarities to a lonewolf.

And Sana claims he can turn into a mouse, too.

Next thing you know, Hayama Akito can turn into a monkey —but no, he's already a monkey at heart.

Sana finally decides he's a wild, mixed-blood animal.


	2. Worrywart

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

Akito-kun spent two years in America, healing his hand and improving his karate. Sana-chan spent those two years with us in Japan, healing her heart and improving her career.

Two years is a terribly long time to spend without your loved one.

Sana-chan and Akito-kun are both strong, but when they're pressured, they can become scarily weak. It's hard not to worry about them.

So when Akito-kun came back to Japan after the two (long, lonely) years, I was worried that they may have drifted apart. But all anxiety disappeared when I saw them cheerful, back to their old antics.


	3. Stingy

Lol I know this and the previous drabble technically occur when they're in middle school, but technicalities and I were never friends. x)

Happy May Madness!

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

Takaishi liked listening to the radio. Mainly because it meant hearing Fuka's voice each night, helping him sleep, even when she wasn't there in Osaka; but also because it costs less than watching TV. His friends always teased him for being stingy, but he liked to think he was only being practical.

Besides, if there was anyone whose opinion _really_ mattered to him, it was Fuka (which was why hearing she had a boyfriend was depressing).

Speaking of which, her radioshow with that chick Sana was about giving others advice, right?

Maybe he should ask for advice on stinginess someday.


	4. Truce

Just something amusing and random for y'all. :D

_Kodocha_/_Kodomo no Omocha_ and the doll in the book cover are **disclaimed**.

* * *

Gomi and Hisae need a truce, and they need it _ASAP_. If they want to survive ballroom dancing, it's the least they can do.

"Ow!" Hisae cries, like, every two minutes. It ruins the mood and everyone else's concentration.

Gomi's retorts come like lightning afterwards.

"Your fault, doofus!" "If you'd stop stepping on my foot, I'd stop stepping on yours!" "Ow!"

And after all that, they have a little war game where one person wins once they break the other person's toes; but they don't finish it, of course.

Whichever teacher put them together as partners must have been _crazy_.


	5. Gift

Hi I'm back. :D _Kodocha/Kodomo no Omocha _and its characters are **disclaimed**.

* * *

It's not that bad.

The gifts pile up on your desk, and you briefly wonder why. It's usually your best friend who gets the gifts, even though he's already in a relationship. The gift-givers come so fast you barely have time to wonder who they are, much less thank them.

At least there's no time to fall in love with every one of them.

After receiving the last gift, you turn to see Aya. She tells you she planned it all, and gives you the very last gift, to claim you once again.

It wasn't so bad, now, was it?


	6. Birthday

Belated happy birthday to Rei-kun. :D From the POV of a random kid Sana knows.

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

For a minute, I thought the world started rotating the other way.

It's the 23rd of the ninth month, and Sana's at school? And she's not blabbing about how much she wishes she could spend the whole day with her manager and what presents she will give or had given him and that _it's her pimp's birthday_?

Preposterous!

From the past two years I've known Sana, she never shut up on this day; and the date is pretty much ingrained in my mind.

Whatever. I kind of like this silence. I guess the only person to thank is Hayama Akito.


	7. Double

MS Word told me this was 100 words, but when I uploaded onto FFN it says it's 101. This really confuses me.

**Disclaimed. **Happy birthday to Aya and Naozumi~

* * *

Aya almost had a heart attack when she found out Naozumi was born on February 10. Popular Kamura Naozumi, charming Kamura Naozumi – and they shared birthdays. There was a chance the magazine editors were making things up, but she liked feeling special.

Then Sana found out Naozumi's birthday and arranged a double party for both of them.

When Aya walked into Sana's house, her heart drummed against her chest, and Aya willed it to slow down. She'd been there many times, so she didn't understand her anxiety.

She understood when Naozumi greeted her at the door, and she promptly fainted.


End file.
